Matt's Dog Days
by YaoiQueensForever
Summary: Matt goes to the store. Finds a surprise. Mello gets more than a surprise out of Matt.I know i suck at summaries sorry.DISCONTINUED TILL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Chapter 1

AN- Yaoi and Queens don't own these characters. Again Yaoi owns plot Queens owns only a bar of dark chocolate.

Yaoi: GET ON WITH THE STORY QUEENS!

Queens: I'm going I'm going.

"Come on Mello! Please?" Matt begged.

"No," came a sharp reply from the blonde across the room.

Matt sighed. He knew that Mello could be mean, but refusing to tell where his cigs were really took the cake. No, that wasn't right, he was being cruel …. No, that's not right either. He was being inhumane!

"But Mels, I need a cig right now. I always have one after a beat a hard boss, please." Matt whined, looking at his lover through his orange goggles.

"For the last time, NO." Mello snapped a piece of his chocolate in irritation.

Matt sighed again and forced his, as Mello called it, damn lazy but o so sexy ass off of the floor. He sat his game on the table and grabbed his wallet. Muttering something about Mello, cigs, unfairness, and a duck Matt headed for the door.

"Where are you going, Matty?" Mello called.

"You're almost out of chocolate, so I'll get you some more while I go get more cigs." Matt said before shutting the door.

The cold November wind hit Matt's face like an angry slap. But he hardly noticed it. The only thing he could think about was getting his hands on a freakin pack of cigs. He got to the nearest gas stop and bought his wonderful cigs and Mello's chocolate.

As soon as Matt was outside, he ripped open the pack, brought the cancer stick to his mouth and lit it. Inhaling the sweet, sweet nicotine, Matt headed back to his shithole apartment where he knew Mello was waiting.

He was almost home, when he began to slow his pace. He walked past an alley and heard an odd sound. Matt turned around and peaked into the alley.

At first he didn't see anything, but then he saw something move. Cautiously Matt moved towards the small thing.

"Hello?"

The little thing looked up and Matt couldn't help but smile. A small puppy looked up at Matt with the biggest brown eyes he had ever seen. Matt picked the puppy up and looked at it in the light. It was almost the same color russet as his hair and had the cutest floppy ears that came out to the sides.

"Aw, you're so adorable! I'm defiantly going to take you home with me! Mello will love you!"

[Time skip at the apartment]

"Matt, why did you bring vermin into the house?"

Matt held the puppy (who he named B.B.) close to his chest and frowned at Mello.

"B.B. is not vermin, he's my new pet. I thought you'd like him."

"Why the fuck do you think I would like to have an annoying creature here? One redhead is enough!"

Matt lifted B.B. up and put his chin on the puppy's head and pulled his goggles off. He gave Mello his biggest eyes and let out a little whine.

"Mello, he's so cute, what do you have against him?"

Mello snorted, and then got an idea, a wonderfully perverted idea. He smirked and glared at Matt. Ice met jade and finally Matt looked away and hugged B.B. closer to his chest.

"Let me see the dog, Matt."

"Will you hurt him?"

Mello snorted. "I'm wanted for leading the mafia, not for animal cruelty. Now let me see B.C."

"B.B.," Matt said but handed the puppy to Mello.

Mello held the puppy like he was holding a child. Then he sat the puppy on the couch and turned to Matt.

"Come here, Bitch." He purred.

Matt knew what was going to happen but did as he was told.

Mello slammed his lips against Matt's in a crushing kiss. Matt kissed back, wishing Mello was a bit more gentle. He pushed Matt against the nearest wall and shoved his tongue down Matt's throat, causing me to moan into the kiss. Mello smirked and slipped his hand up Matt's shirt and grabbed his nipple.

"Nn…M-mello s-stop," Matt groaned.

Mello only bit Matt's neck, causing Matt to gasp. Suddenly, Mello pulled Matt off the wall and next thing he knew, he was on his and Mello's bed. Mello's mouth was on his again. He felt Mello's hand travel down and slip under his pants.

Matt gasped when Mello grabbed his erection.

"Mello-o… get t-them o-off…" Mello smirked at Matt's plea, but complied.

Matt's pants and Kingdom Hearts boxers, [What the Fuck? Yaoi's idea! ] fell away. Matt quickly fumbled with Mello's pants and quickly discarded them as well. Mello hissed as the cool air hit his shaft and looked at the sweaty body beneath him. Matt blushed and groaned when Mello began pumping him. Matt shivered when Mello kissed his neck and felt Mello's fingers against his lips.

"Suck," Mello growled.

Matt took three fingers and began to coat them. He knew that if he didn't it would hurt like a bitch. When Mello thought his fingers were good, he pulled them out of Matt's mouth.

He spread Matt's legs apart and pushed his first finger into him slowly. Matt groaned again, this time in pain. Mello kissed Matt's neck in an attempt to sooth his lover's pain. Even though he meant to be extremely rough with Matt he hated seeing him in any kind of pain.

Matt got used to the finger quickly and remembered his and Mello's first time. Mello had gone in him dry and that had hurt like hell. Mello hadn't done that sense, and Matt was greatful. But it still didn't help with the fact that Mello was stretching him.

Mello quickly added his second finger, and not long after that his third. When he thought Matt was properly stretched Mello began looking for that spot. Matt groaned when Mello rubbed against his prostrate and saw stars.

Mello smiled a true smile and pulled his fingers out of Matt's hole. Matt whimpered from the loss and looked at his lover with begging eyes. Mello leaned over Matt and kissed him while he pushed in. Matt screamed and Mello groaned at the tightness. Yes, they had fucked hundreds of times before, but it never felt the same way twice.

After what seemed an eternity for Mello, Matt began to squirm beneath him. Mello bit Matt's neck and began to move slowly.

"D-damn it, M-m-mel… MOVE!" Matt shrieked.

"What… do …you… want… me to do?" Mello smirked.

Matt glared at Mello before groaning and screaming," Skrew me senseless! Fuc-ck me so I cant sit up tomorrow!"

Mello happily complied. He pounded his uke into the mattress. Matt made a noise between a groan and a scream that let Mello know that he had hit his boyfriend's sweet spot. He angled himself so he hit that spot every time. Matt saw stars again and groaned Mello's real name.

"Maheal, I'm gonna… ah …gonna…"

"I know Mail, I-I'm close too."

The coil in Matt's stomach snapped and he came all over his and Mello's stomachs. Mello groaned and soon came after Matt.

Mello rolled out of Matt and pulled him closer to him. Matt looked up at Mello, panting and said, "So can I keep B.B.?"

"Yes, Matt, you can. Now shut up and let me sleep."

And with that Matt and Mello fell asleep in each others arms.

FIN

AN: So fuckin KAWAIIII! Literally! Please review and read our other stories more stories to come soon.

HONEYSTICKS AND CHOCOLATE!  
-YaoiQueensForever


	2. URGENT NEWS ON ALL STORIES!

**URGENT NEWS ON ALL STORIES!**

**Yaoi- **

**Ok, peoples, I've got some suckish news. Ya know how I've got a notebook with my stories? Well, almost no one knows about it. If word gets around my MIDDLE SCHOOL about it, then I'd get expelled.**

** And that's the problem. God only knows how, but news of my stories has gotten out. My loyal friends are trying to kill said rumor, but I'll need to stop posting.**

** I've been using Queen's notebook for a story, "Names and Face," and that's only in one class.**

** I'm sorry my loyal minions please forgive meeeee! T-T **

**Queens-**

** Peoples since Yaoi's been using my notebook I will also not be able to post anything of mine. If this rumor isn't stopped not only Yaoi will be expelled but our school will expel me also because I am the one who posts these stories. Thank you to those who are trying to kill the rumor. Im sorry but we will not post for awhile until this rumor dies down. Thanks to all of our reviewers on any stories!**


End file.
